<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reincarnated as the Villain's Son by xXAonoNYmouSPXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650168">Reincarnated as the Villain's Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAonoNYmouSPXx/pseuds/xXAonoNYmouSPXx'>xXAonoNYmouSPXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, One Shot Collection, Reincarnation, Short One Shot, Webtoon, baby obito uchiha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAonoNYmouSPXx/pseuds/xXAonoNYmouSPXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one thing to spend nearly all his life under the thumb of the most dangerous shinobi in the world, it's another to be reborn as his son in a completely different world. And until he accepts this weird reality, this is either the strangest genjutsu he's ever been subjected to, or the cruelest hell.</p>
<p>Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Madara, Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Obito, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Madara &amp; Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted in Tumblr but had to move to Ao3 due to the size and length of part 2.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continued due to popular demand!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like my art style and work do consider supporting me on ko-fi (jmcastle) and visit me on tumblr (jingmcastle) for art commissions!</p>
<p>Ciao~!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like my art style and work do consider supporting me on ko-fi (jmcastle) and visit me on tumblr (jingmcastle) for art commissions!</p>
<p>Ciao~!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>